Power shift transmissions in general have one hydrodynamic converter as starting device. Such converters require great space and involve power loss to hydraulic and churning losses. In order to reduce the length of the transmission and prevent such power losses, the converter has been eliminated in a special development of the invention described in European patent No. 0 214 989 B2, its function as starting component being assumed by a transmission brake. Such a brake is, however, severely stressed.